bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Curses (Rebirth)
Curses are special conditions that hinder the player in certain ways. Most can be removed or prevented with items or pickups like the Black Candle or Dagaz. The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth has added several more curses and has also changed some of the old ones. This being a Rebirth page, information is welcome. All information related to Curses in Rebirth should point here, not the original page, to avoid confusion, as some curses have been completely swapped or changed. Curse of Darkness Curse of Darkness decreases the lighting on the affected floor decreasing visibility. This can allow darker colored enemies to blend in with the room. Sources of light will allow you to see better. For example, Brimstone and Technology lasers will light the area around them. Besides this, some rooms also contain many small light sources, which look like shiny dust or fireflies. They are not affected by anything else, including both Isaac's and enemies' actions. Curse of the Cursed Curse of the Cursed changes all doors into Cursed Doors except for those that lead to special rooms. Rooms unaffected by this curse are: *Treasure Room *Shop *Boss Room *Sacrifice Room * Secret Room * Super Secret Room * Rooms with a Sin inside *Dice Room *Arcade *Challenge Room *Boss Challenge Room Notice that this curse only occurs in the challenge "Cursed". In regular play-throughs it is impossible to find it. Curse of the Labyrinth Unchanged from the original game, Curse of the Labyrinth combines the two stages of a floor and replacing them with one large map. Two Treasure Rooms, two Boss Rooms, larger floor overall. * If Curse of the Labyrinth appears on Basement or Cellar, all the treasure rooms will be unlocked, as opposed to the original game where they were locked. * Curse of the Labyrinth can be prevented by the Black Candle before entering the first floor of any chapter; however, if this curse has come into effect, neither the Black Candle nor the rune Dagaz can remove it. Curse of the Lost The Curse of the Lost now has the effect that The Curse of Darkness did in the original game; removing the map and replacing it with a single black room with a question mark in the middle for the duration of that floor. Curse of the Maze Curse of the Maze has the same effect as Curse of the Lost from the original Binding of Isaac where it increases the size of one "tier". (For example, The Caves affected by Curse Of The Maze would be as large as The Depths). In addition, every time you enter a room there is a (small) chance you'll enter a different room anywhere on the map. There is also a chance for another room's layout to replace the layout of the room you walked into, with the door's to adjacent rooms remaining the same. If the room which replaced the layout contained anything that was visible on the map (e.g. items) the change can be seen on the map as well, effectively swapping the rooms on the map until you walk back into the original room where the layout was taken from. * If the teleport activates and you happen to enter the room from a door that requires a key normally, the door will now be open without you using a key. For instance, if the shop is on the west side and the teleport kicks you to that room from a room with the east door, the resulting exit from the shop door will bypass the required key. Curse of the Unknown Curse of the Unknown will cause the health bar to disappear for the floor the curse is in effect. Will also hide the current number of lives granted to the player by items such as Dead Cat. Curse of the Blind Curse of the Blind causes activated and passive items to appear as question marks. This does not mean all items dropped are randomized, only their icons are hidden. Category:The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Category:Mechanics